Por amor a ti
by Nagase Kai -w
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO! Usagi y Nowaki cruzados! ¡¿Hiroki entre la espada y la pared! ¿Y al final Nowaki volverá o no?
1. Dudas

Este es un primer capítulo de reflexión n n, en el siguiente si hay acciones.

Me gusta esta pareja, más que nada por Nowaki (y la verdad, en el manga Hiro se veía hermoso con el gorrito de pescador y la bufanda XD). Sus idas y vueltas y como están expresados los sentimientos de ambos es algo que me gusta mucho… así que, es lo que intento hacer en este fic.

Me apuré para hacerlo. Leí poco del manga y del anime apenas voy por el capítulo 6. Pero no pude contenerme! Tenía que escribir este fic !!

Capítulo 1°

**Dudas**

No siempre podrás comprender a quien tienes a tu lado ¿Verdad? Entonces, esta bien que me sienta así. Creo.

Pero no esta bien dudar y menos de uno mismo. Aunque si dudas de ti por alguien ¿Es igual?

Creo que… en algún momento me prometí no dudar, ni siquiera vacilar. Si recuerdo haberme jurado no derramar más un lágrimas, pero fue cuando niño (de todas formas, rompí mi promesa).

Tal vez, pensé que de mostrarme fuerte, me sería fácil avanzar y soportar cosas como estas, cosas de la vida diaria. O, será que al fingir ser fuerte, esperé ser descubierto y… alguien vendría para ayudarme. Pero nadie ayuda a quienes fingen, porque las personas no soportan eso.

Es igual a cuando alguien viste de negro y va por la calle mirando mal a todos o se deja un flequillo y dice ser infeliz o todo lo contrario. Cuando usa borsegos y se queja del Mundo. Cuando viste a rayas y sonríe sin importar nada. Cuando se sienta frente a las iglesias a escribir poesía o sobre un tumba y canta.

Yo no hago nada de eso. Soy una persona normal, que intenta hacer todo a como debe hacerse. Y aún así, a veces me siento como esas personas que visten diferente… Pero por dentro, todos somos lo mismo. Tal vez sea eso.

Nah… me da igual, sea lo que sea, ya lo tengo decidido ¿O no? Pero la prueba de fuego, será decirlo mientras lo tengo en frente.

Tal vez necesite meditar un poco más.

¿Pero que es lo que espero de nosotros? Pues… al menos rogaría ser por normales. Si él fuese una chica, iríamos a comer y luego a caminar… bueno, como siempre. Sólo que, no me molestaría tomarle la mano frente a todos y tampoco besarnos…

No es que quiera besarlo. Sólo que... quiero ser normal. Creo.

En el futuro, esperaría casarnos… aunque ya es legal eso ¡Pero no podríamos tener hijos! Un punto en contra ¿Y los besos?

Hay días en los que espero verlo con ansias. No me da vergüenza admitirlo, porque admito que somos pareja y… Esta bien que lo extrañe ¿No? Supongo. Por algo somos novios…

Bueno. Esos días en los que lo espero, todo cambia al vernos. Siempre salgo con algún libro o algún apunte para estudiar mientras estamos juntos. Lo escucho hablarme y le presto atención… pero a como avanza el día, termino sumergido en mis estudios o mis cosas; lo que sea que haya traído para hacer.

Siendo sincero conmigo mismo… creo que temo sentir algo por alguien. A veces, no encuentro sentido a pasar horas enteras esperando a que llegue, para luego sumergirme en otras cosas, teniéndolo enfrente.

Pero si se, que jamás le permitiría conocerme. Él dice que lo hace, que cuando me distraigo, soy quien soy frente a él. Pero siempre algo me hace retroceder… y me jura una y otra vez, que me seguirá descubriendo, hasta ya no cometer pasos en falso, que me hagan encerrarme.

Yo se bien que me hizo tomar esta decisión.

Los días se volvieron semanas, que se convirtieron en meses, para dar paso a los años. Y él siempre estaba ahí. Aunque su compañía no me cansaba, por momentos lo quería lejos y estoy seguro de que él también a mi.

Lo eché. Lo plateé. Hasta lo golpee. Pero nunca se fue. Lo ignoré. Deje el romance. Olvidé las palabras, desvié la dulzura. Sin que hubiese mucha antes.

De un día para el otro, no me fue necesario ver su sonrisa. Ni escucharlo reír. Ya no le daba obsequios a escondidas, ni tampoco le recordaba que yo estaba ahí. Pero no fue mi orgullo el que apagó la llama, sino él mismo.

Habiendo pasado mucho tiempo de la relación, conseguimos acuerdos. Había códigos. Incluso supimos guardar silencio donde antes no. Pero un día, desapareció… un año entero.

Los días parecieron derrumbarse sobre mí, aplastando mi orgullo, riéndose de mi ¿Por qué se fue? No había respuesta, yo no quería escucharla. Seguí con mi vida, así pensé. Pero esperando a que regresase conmigo, me quede en la misma casa, fui a los mismos lugares y mantuve cada número y cada pequeña piedrita del pasado. Esperé a que regresase a mi.

Un año… ese tiempo pasó. Recibí una postal donde me decía sobre su regreso y sólo fui al aeropuerto para golpearlo. Pero regresé a mi casa, donde antes, donde un año atrás. Llamó a mi puerta, le abrí, entró… y yo me encerré en mis cosas. Le dije cuanto lo odiaba y que tan lejos lo quería y cuando abrió la puerta para irse, le rogué que se quedara.

Volvimos… fue como si jamás hubiese pasado nada. Tuvimos otros golpes, otras caídas.

Regresé a ser frío, a olvidar el romance, a despreocuparme. Y una mañana lo miré y me dije: ¿Estaré haciendo bien las cosas…? … ¿Qué importa? Si de todas formas, siempre estará ahí.

Esa misma mañana le dije cuan arrastrado era y sólo sonrió con timidez, tal vez esperando verme cambiar. Pero no sentí miedo, porque ahí iba a quedarse.

Ni el amor más fuerte, puede sobrevivir ante algo así…

_Cantinuará..._


	2. Desiciones

_Capitulo 2_

**Dediciones**

Recuerdo esa mañana en particular. Desperté al sentir a Nowaki moverse en la cama, ya que suele ser muy inquieto en las mañanas.

-Ummm…- le gruñí para que se aquietase, pero en vez de eso, se acercó mas a mí para abrazarme, acurrucándose detrás. Sabía que eso no me dejaría seguir durmiendo, al contrario, había comenzado a murmurar y gruñir entre sueños.

-¿Hiro san…?- murmuró.

-¡Déjame dormir! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan ruidoso en la mañana…?- lo empuje lejos de mi, mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-Hiro san…- se quejo, mientras abría los ojos- Es que cuando duermo y siento su aroma… comienzo a soñar con Hiro san…- sonrió con picardía, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Sus palabras me dejaron en silencio unos momentos, como cada vez que decía algo así, haciendo que mi orgullo luchara contra cualquier cosa que 'el pudiese producir en mi. Pero casi siempre, la respuesta era la misma:

-Deja de ser tan idiota…- mascullé, seguramente intimidado por las sensaciones que albergaba mi pecho.

Luego de una mala respuesta, casi siempre me reprochaba la forma en como lo había tratado. Pero enseguida, lo escuchaba reír o lo sentía sonreír, aliviándome un poco, sólo dejándome con la pregunta de Cuánto tiempo Nowaki soportaría eso.

Nowaki me conoce bien, sabe perfectamente por qué hago casa cosa, así que, comprende a la perfección si le grito o lo empujo. Pero no podría evitar sentirme preocupado e intentar cambiarlo. Siempre que sentía pasarme de la raya, le acercaba algún obsequio o una salida sorpresa, con un simple "Por que tengo ganas de salir"; escondía mis verdades, pero muy dentro (y sin admitirme), sabía que Nowaki conoce la verdad.

Sin embargo, ese día algo cambió.

-Ush…- me quejé, ver que Nowaki volví a acurrucarse a mi lado, para seguir durmiendo. Si yo intentaba seguir mi descanso, 'el no me dejaría en paz y seguramente terminaríamos en cualquier otras cosa, menos un dulce sueño en los pocos minutos que nos quedaban antes de tener que levantarnos e ir cada uno a su asunto.

Iba a levantarme, cuando Nowaki me abrazo por la cintura, buscando recostar la cabeza en mis piernas para seguir durmiendo. Sentí deseos de quedarme junto a 'el, acariciándole el cabello hasta que se hiciese el tiempo de levantarnos… cuando lo vi sonreír. 'El sabía bien que estaba pensando por mi mente en ese momento y me sentó indefenso, como cada vez que parecía saber que quería yo en verdad. Eso me molesta. Es como si se metiesen en la intimidad de uno.

-¡Suéltame!- lo empuje, pero 'el se sostuvo con mas fuerza.

Pero con el tiempo, la gente se va conociendo más y más. En un comienzo, si yo quería que se quedara así, lo empujaba un poco y luego le dejaba ahí recostado, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Pero con el tiempo, supe que también sabia que eso significaba que desde un principio así lo quise. Así que, hoy por hoy, terminaba por hacerlo a un lado por completo.

-Hiro san…- se quejó, sonriendo ampliamente, haciéndome sentir que me despojaba de uno y cada uno de mis escudos.

-¡Basta!- le grite, molesto conmigo mismo y le di un golpe en el hombro.

Entonces noté cuan fuerte lo había golpeado y me detuve en seco; pero Nowaki abrió los ojos, sonriéndome de forma dulce y en el brillo de estos, vi que simplemente, el jamás se iría, sin importar lo que hiciese.

Fue entonces, cuando la llama de apagó.

Creo yo. Puedes amar mucho a una persona, quererla con el alma entera. Que si la llama se apaga, se hace imposible mantener una relación. No sólo hablo de sexo.

Una cosa es desear a alguien atractivo. Pero lo nuestro iba más allá. En el momento en que nuestros cuerpos se unían, yo me sentía de Nowaki y 'el se sentía mío. Peor también, yo lo sentía mío y me despojaba de cualquier miedo a que 'el se fuese. Pero cuando lo vi a los ojos, supe cuan cierto era eso y entonces, creo que por dentro murió algo.

No es agradable el desconfiar ni menos el temer por todo. Pero un poco de celos y temor, alimentan la llama.

Nowaki se sentó a mi lado y me beso sin previo aviso. No correspondí, aún intentaba saber que había cambiado.

El roce de nuestros labios se sintió diferente y cuando comenzó a despojarme de las ropas, no me vi nervioso ni mucho menos con ansias. Siempre que sentía miedo a perderlo, el tenerlo en mi cama era como un gran alivio… Pero esa vez no fue igual.

No sentía esos deseos enormes de que siguiese, de sentirlo deseándome, de poder decirme a mi mismo "Lo ves, aquí lo tienes contigo… Tranquilo… Tranquilo…".

-Hiro san…- lo escuche susurrarme.

Solía decirme que simplemente no puede contenerse, ha llegado a hacer cada cosa mientras estábamos en algo que… recordarlo me apena. Pero cuando lo pensaba en frío, me hacia ver cuanto me deseaba. Puede que al verme distante… sintiese esa necesidad. Simplemente, no lo se. Tampoco quise interrogar mucho.

Creo que nunca terminé por sentirme cómodo cuando tenemos sexo, probablemente, porque nunca fue sexo, sino… algo mas. El deseo mutuo de poseer a la otra persona y tenerlo para si, asegurarse de que no lo dejaría, de que lo tenía para si.

A veces me pregunto si eso esta bien.

Creo que la única vez que estuve en verdad lucido con el, fue esa vez. Cuando me beso, no sentí lo mismo que las otras veces, de hecho, hasta me fue indiferente. No tenía en mi mente ese miedo de perderlo.

Me dejé recostar en la cama, mientras comenzaba a besarme el cuerpo y sólo entonces me estremecí, recorrido por el placer de sus roces. Pero siguió siendo diferente.

Algún tiempo atrás tuve una novia, a la edad que ya no recuerdo. No llegamos a mucho, pero… sus roces se sentían iguales a como lo sentí a Nowaki aquella vez… como si… sólo estuviésemos teniendo sexo.

Pero no lo notó, probablemente ciego en sus deseos y en sus "No me puedo contener". Yo creo, pienso yo, que quizás en verdad es un pervertido y… esa no es mas que una excusa ¿Será?

En eso mismo pensaba mientras lo sentía besarme. Era una sensación agradable, pero no lo suficiente como para distraerme.

-¿Hiro san?- su voz me quitó de mi Mundo por un momento y nos miramos. Él ni siquiera había notado la distancia.

De pronto, lo encontré entre mis piernas, mirándome desde arriba y me besó. Cuando caí en que parte íbamos, lo sentí intentando entrar, produciéndome un dolor que me dejó sin voz.

-¡Para!- lo empujé de forma brusca, haciéndolo caer al piso y me giré, entre sorprendido y dolorido- ¡Eres un idiota! Me lastimas…- intenté contener unas lagrimas por el ardor.

-Estas estrecho…- murmuró, regresando conmigo, besándome la espalda.

Lo intente volver a empujar, pero insistió. Mientras me besaba la espalda, bajo una mano hacia mi entrepierna.

-¿Estas cansado…?- me preguntó.

Su tono de voz cambio, un poco preocupado.

-Recién me despierto…

-Hiro san ha despertado muchas veces… pero nunca así.

-Ah…- gemí muy suavemente, cuando me tomo el miembro.

-Tal vez yo fui muy de prisa…- se culpó, como siempre.

-No…- negué con la cabeza, intentando dejarme llevar- Estoy bien.

--

Cite a Nowaki dónde siempre; antes de salir del trabajo, le envié un mensaje, pidiéndole hablar. No lo llame, porque sabía que terminaría por retroceder.

Ahora sólo queda esperar.

Nowaki siempre llega tarde, cada vez más. Miré mi reloj, 20 minutos tarde.

Dicen que quienes llegan siempre luego de la hora acordada es porque son tímidos o no se sienten a gusto en donde tardan; así también, suelen irse apresurados y casi siempre solos.

Suspiro ¿Nowaki no querrá estar conmigo? No creo que cuente en nuestro caso, siempre se regresa. Y si tarda en venir, es porque algo lo entretiene.

Miré hacia la puerta, pero él simplemente no aparecia ¿Sería que supo para que lo cite? No creo, puede notarlo en mis ojos, quizás en mi tono de voz… ¡¿Pero en un mensaje?!

¿Sería que lo asuste? Nunca le pido de encontrarnos ¿Para que? Si vivimos juntos.

-¿Dónde estas?- gruñí, dando un golpecito a la copa de helado que pedí al llegar. Estaba ansioso.

¿Será qué saía lo que voy a decirle?

Vuelví a suspirar…

-Nowaki… Te odio…

Y entonces, casi doy un salto de la sorpresa al ver entrar a Nowaki. Luchaba entre su mochila y unas carpetas que llevaba en un brazo, mientras con el otro sostenía su bata, intentando buscar algo en su bolsillo.

-¡Nowaki!- lo llame.

Sacó su celular, seguramente para llamarme… un poco tarde luego de una hora de espera. Pero entonces me notó… aun que parecio faltar algo cuando nos miramos ¿Sería nuestra llama? Él simplemente no sonrió.

-Hiro san…- viene hacia mi, dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa pegada a la nuestra y luego toma asiento, frente a mi.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Tuve que…- va a decirme una mentira, lo sé y 'el sabe que yo se. Así que, sólo se calla.

Suspiro, casi nunca le es necesario mentirme, simplemente calla al comenzar y yo no hago preguntas. Yo si respeto eso, cuando él me sigue hasta conseguir que le hable.

-Querías hablarme…

-Si, algo así. Estuve pensando algunas cosas.

-¿Sobre que estuvo pensando Hiro san?- había algo en su mirada, pero tan pocas veces lo ví a los ojos. Si no estabamos entre miles de personas, yo estaba distraído en algo o… jamás me atrevería a verlo a los ojos en la cama. Nunca.

Pero eso que tenía en los ojos, me hacia sentir terrible y ni siquiera sabía que era. Tal vez ideas mías, pero sentí0 como si lo lastimase.

-Sobre nosotros.

-Si, supuse. Sino, Hiro san no me hablaría.

-Bueno, eso también incluye a esto. Hay muchas cosas sobre que hablar ¿No crees?

-¿Por qué no mejor tranquilos en la casa, bebiendo un café?

-Me siento más cómodo aquí.

-Hiro san nunca se sintió cómodo fuera de la casa, conmigo. Aún que, aquí, en medio de tanta gente, puede escapar fácilmente ¿No?

-¿Crees que soy cobarde? Te cite para que habláramos, en vez de…- quedé en silencio.

Nowaki sonrió levemente, pero ví el miedo brillar en sus ojos:

-¿De qué… Hiro san?

-Mira, Nowaki, hay muchas cosas que están fallando en esta relación…

-Desde siempre…- pareció aclararme, sin borrar su sonrisa…

A todo sonríe, no importa si lo insulto o lo golpeo, incluso en medio de un maltrato, él solo sonríe.

Eso no era diferente a otras veces ¿Entonces por qué estaba tan nervioso?

-Se que seguramente tendrás cosas que reclamarme, yo también.

-Adelante, todo lo que Hiro san considere importante, lo será también para mi.

-Es sólo que… ha pasado tanto tiempo, que siento que nos acostumbramos demasiado el uno del otro. Salimos de nuestras vidas y nos vamos a la casa. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos ¿No crees?

-Nowaki siempre esta a gusto con Hiro san y Nowaki sabe bien que Hiro san también es feliz cuando esta conmigo… ¿Verdad?

-Pero el amor y la felicidad no lo es todo ¿Comprendes? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que discutimos? ¿O que acomodamos algo?

-Es cierto… ya no hemos discutido hace meses ¿Eso no le hace feliz?

-Simplemente, no discutimos porque tú me lo impides.

-¿Hiro san quiere cambios en la relación?

-Bueno… sería un buen punto…

-¿Algo más emocionante? Podría ser una salida, un juego, algo que hagamos juntos ¿Quizás cambiar de roles?

-¿Qué… qué dices?- sientí como me subía el calor por el rostro.

-Yo creo que…

-No estamos aquí para saber que crees; sino para hablar sobre lo que estube pensando…- sientí que estaba por flaquear; Nowaki puede arrastrarme una y otra vez, lo sé. Pero ese día no debía permitirlo. Es por mí y por él. Por ambos.

-¿A Hiro san no le importa lo que yo estuve pensando?

-Si, pero hoy…

-Quizás _hoy Nowaki n_o este equivocado…- insiste.

Suspiro:

-Esta bien, esta bien… habla.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer algo emocionante, estuve pensando en viajar ahora que tendré vacaciones y puedo pedirme tiempo en los trabajos. De paso, estaríamos haciendo algo juntos… y yo creo que…

-¿Mas tiempo juntos?

-Si, es lo que necesitamos. Pero no un tiempo juntos como siempre… Es lo que creo.

-Aja…

-Pero se que Hiro san no hará nada de lo que le diga, porque no soy tan importante para 'el.

-No digas esas cosas.

-Pensé que seria lindo un cambio… pero mejor hagamos como siempre: dígame que prefiere hacer.

Lo miré, intenté no encontrar su mirada, pero él la buscó. Me dije a mi mismo que ya no había paso atrás, podría darle la razón a Nowaki y darnos una segunda oportunidad a su manera, pero… Ya era tarde para el romance y esas cosas.

-Esta bien que te tomes unas vacaciones, porque… Quiero un tiempo.

Quedé en silencio, esperando la respuesta de Nowaki. Seguramente se me arrojara encima y en frente de todos gritara cuanto me quiere y esas cosas… Estaba preparado; por ese día… sólo por esa vez se lo permitiría y hasta… lo comprendería.

Pero Nowaki no respondió, bajó la mirada y extiendió la mano hacia mi copa de helado. Lo miré, debía estar ansioso.

-Déjame comprarte otro postre, ese helado ya es agu…- mi voz se esfumó.

Nowaki hizo un movimiento brusco, arrojándome el helado encima, sobre la cara.

-No creo en esas cosas del tiempo. Son sólo mentiras para dejar a la otra persona sin sentir culpa.

Me lo quedé mirando, sin poder reaccionar... jamás había hecho algo así.

-Hiro san sabe bien que puede hacer con _su tiempo_…- se puso de pie, dejando la copa a un lado y tomando sus cosas, para darse media vuelta y salir.

_Continuará..._

REWs:

Tary Nagisa: Muchas gracias!! n n Este capitulo va dedicado a ti, por ser mi primer post!! owo Y si haces un fic de estos dos niños... lo quiero leer!! nOn


	3. Verdades

Hola! Como estan? Sigo actualizando pronto owo... eso es bueno nOn. Lo que pasa es que me pongo a escribir en el trabajo, cuando me aburro... la verdad es que ya no lo suporto T T... pero ni modo XD.

La verdad es que Nowaki se me fué de las manos! owo... Ahora dice que se irá a trabajar solo. Le tuve que subir un poco el sueldo para que se quedara... ¿O que creían? Que en verdad es tan lindo y dulce como se lo ve en la serie... Pues no! Sólo es un buen actor y muy bueno por lo que veo.

Jajajajaa. Nah! Nowaki es un amor . Adoro a ese personaje, me encanta su histeriqueo (seamos sinceros... en histerico XD). Pero no se lo puede odiar!

_Capítulo 3_

**Verdades**

Nowaki se puso de pié, golpeando la mesa con las manos, sin quitarme la mirada de encima, como acuchillándome:

-Hiro san sabe bien que puede hacer con su tiempo- instinto, más rudo.

Tomó sus cosas, tomándose la calma de vestirse con la bata y luego calzarse la mochila al hombro y acomodar las carpetas que trajo en mano. Pero yo sólo pude mirarlo.

-Nowaki…- mi voz salio como si rogase su nombre; pero no, yo no soy así, por mi orgullo debo ser yo. Me puse de pie, firme, seguro, listo para decirle como eran las cosas- ¡Escucha…!- pero para cuando pude reaccionar, Nowaki estaba saliendo.

Segunda opción: mire mi alrededor, para saber cuantos habían notado nuestra patética escena y luego, tome asiento, escondiéndome entre mis asuntos, fingiendo leer.

Un día. Y Nowaki no apareció. Cayendo la noche, me aseguraba a mi mismo que él estaría a punto de entrar, sonriendo e intentando fingir que todo estaba bien. Aun que me sentía algo preocupado porque en la noche anterior no había vuelto… seguramente, se pidió guardia en el hospital o salió a caminar, hasta amanecer, terminando por caer dormido en algún lado… ya lo hizo otras veces, siempre que algo lo lastima de más. Pero nunca tardó tanto en dar noticias de vida.

Cuando llegó la tarde, desistí de mi orgullo y lo llamé al celular.

-¿Nowaki?- dije, cuando atendió del otro lado. Sólo escuché silencio, ni vacío o el ruido de la calle y las personas- ¿Dónde estas?

Pero siguió habiendo sólo silencio.

-¿Nowaki?- masculle entre molesto y preocupado- ¿Para que atiendes si no vas a hablar? ¡Baka!

-Tu llamaste, Hiro san ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Dónde estas?

-Dime que necesitas.

-Sólo saber donde estas. Anoche no viniste y…

-Terminamos.

Sus palabras me dejaron sin liento:

-¡Claro que no! Sólo fue un tiempo.

-Ya le dije que no creo en esas cosas. Por favor, dejemos esto ya. Madure.

-¿Qué madure? Tu te desaparecer y…

-Estoy bien. No se preocupe. Sólo intento pasar esto.

-Pero no es como tu dices, Nowaki, un tiempo es…

-¿Recuerdas cuando te hable sobre mi ex?

-¿Qué ex…? Nunca me hablaste sobre eso… ¿Qué tiene que ver ahora?

-También me pidió un tiempo… se como son esas cosas.

-¡No seas ridículo! ¡!Yo no te voy a dejar!!

-Pero yo si…

-Nowa…

Cortó.

¿Qué demonios había hecho…?

Pasaron unos días, me contuve de llamarlo, asegurándome a mi mismo que él lo haría o regresaría directamente.

Increíblemente, paso una semana.

Los días se volvieron eternos. De pronto, sólo podía pensar en Nowaki. Si sonaba el teléfono, esperaba escuchar su voz y si llamaban a la puerta, ver a su imagen entrar a la casa, lanzándoseme encima y sonriendo…

Pero nunca era él.

Así, una mañana, la existencia misma se me volvió insoportable. Ya no me aliviaba el suponer. Ni que volvería, ni que estaba muy ocupado. Nada… no iba a volver.

Todo termino por derrumbarse. Tal era mi sufrimiento, que ni siquiera el orgullo pudo conmigo, haciéndome admitir que… Extrañaba a Nowaki.

Al salir del trabajo y no tener a quien llamar. Nuestras pequeñas citas. O siquiera el que este silencioso en la casa.

¿Un tiempo? Sólo necesite una semana para extrañarlo.

Pero nada iba a solucionar esperar a que volviese ¿Y si se iba otra vez? Un año sería demasiado.

Yo había causado todo eso… bueno, yo lo iba a tener que solucionar. El tiempo ya termino para mi.

Me levante de la cama de un salto, ese día decidí no ir a trabajar. En el baño, me aliste para salir, dándome un baño y arreglando mi cuerpo tanto como pude. Nowaki estaba enojado conmigo, eso era obvio, pero conseguiría serle irresistible, para que no pudiese rechazarme y una vez que estuviese entre sus brazos (garras), jamás volvería a irse… Un plan retorcido, o algo más bien confuso. Pero que no podía fallar.

Arreglé mi cabello. Limpié mi piel. Pero no use perfume, para que pudiese olerme… no hay nada más atrapante que el aroma de la otra persona.

Entonces, noté algo. A un lado, junto al jabón, descansaba la afeitadora de Nowaki. Alguna vez, en las pocas veces que espié, noté que él solía afeitarse por completo. Lo cierto, es que así podía sentir más su piel… pero nunca se lo dije. Una vez pregunto si lo haría para él… Pero lo eché a patadas.

Recuerdo haber estado besándonos en la cama, seguramente, luego de alguna pelea. Nunca recuerdo a que se debieron, sólo quedan imágenes de sus ojos y la sensación de sus caricias.

En fin, estábamos en la cama. Uno frente al otro.

-Hiro san- me susurró, tomándome de la cintura, para que me sentase cobre él. Por reflejo, mire hacia abajo, buscando donde ubicarme, cuando noté su cuerpo y me sonrojé, volviendo a verlo al rostro, tanteando donde encontrar lugar- ¿Por qué te incomoda verme?- me tomó del rostro, para que lo mirase a los ojos.

-¿Ummm?- intente esconder el rostro en la curva de su cuello.

-No te gusto ¿Es eso?

-No lo se, Nowaki. Es como verme a mi mismo.

-Si Hiro san me viese, notaría las diferencias.

-¿Cómo cuales?- pregunté algo molesto.

-Aquí- lo sentí subir por mi pierna, hasta tomar mi miembro.

-Ah…

-Mire- se separó un poco, rozándome la cabeza con la yema de los dedos.

-Ummm… ¡No!

-Quiero que veas… que somos diferentes.

Bajé un poco la mirada.

-¿No lo notas? Cuando estamos excitados son diferentes- me tomó la mano, para que lo tocase.

Intente retirar la mano, pero insistió.

-Hiro san no tiene porque tenerme miedo. Yo disfruto igual que él sus roces.

Temblé en mi lugar, no quería admitirlo, pero estaba nervioso. Jamás fue mi primera vez con él, pero… siempre me sentí como si lo fuese.

-Sólo tiene que seguirme- me susurró.

Hablaba como si yo fuese virgen. Por eso pienso que es un pervertido o sólo desea que en verdad hubiesen sido mis primeras veces. Y a pesar de todo, yo lo seguía como si fuese inexperto.

Él comenzó a acariciarme y yo lo miré, rozando las partes más sensibles.

-Ah…- lo escuché gemir, mientras yo me mantuve callado, inquieto.

-Tu sólo haces esto… para que te toque- intente sonar tan sobrio como me fue posible.

Pero su respuesta fue una sonrisa dulce:

-Yo disfruto tocar a Hiro san, tal vez él también aprenda a disfrutarme.

-Ummm… ¡No!- lo solté, pero en respuesta, presiono mi miembro- ¡Ah!- gemí.

-¿Ni siquiera va a intentarlo?

-¡No! Ah… eres un pervertido, eso es lo que pasa… umm…

-Tal vez, Hiro san debería probar algo nuevo.

Lo miré, pensando en que hacer… darle un gusto de vez en cuando, supongo, no es malo.

Me acerqué un poco, buscándole el cuello, cuando lo escuché reír.

-¿Qué?- pregunte fastidiado.

Nowaki negó con la cabeza:

-Todo lo que Hiro san quiera hacerme, esta bien para mi.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¡Pervertido!

-Nada- dijo jugando-. Ya no importa.

Lo miré y me sonrió con dulzura.

-Quería que Hiro san intentase algo.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- grite histérico.

-No quiero incomodarlo.

-Anda, dime.

-No- sonrió de forma picara.

Suspiré, bastante molesto, pero rindiéndome, entré en su juego, divertido:

-Pruébame.

-Siempre lo hago- respondió.

Me sonroje, mirando hacia otro lado:

-No juegues o me iré…

-Bueno.

Entonces comprendí que sólo estaba dando vueltas.

-No te anima a pedírmelo- descubrí.

Nowaki borró su sonrisa por un momento, para regresarla, apenado:

-Se que Hiro san se negará. Pero no me molesta. Es que me siento incómodo, dejando ver mis deseos.

-¿Tus deseos?- lo miré. Era la oportunidad perfecta para conocer un poco más a Nowaki, sin dejarme al descubierto- vamos, dímelo.

Nowaki se sonrojó levemente y me besó, abrazándome para acercarse a mi.

-Deja de dar vueltas y dímelo de una vez…

Nowaki asintió:

-¿En verdad le importa saber a Hiro san?

-¡Claro que no!- intenté alejarme un poco- Pero me hiciste entrar la curiosidad…

-Hiro san no se atrevería…- me tomó del rostro.

-No lo sabes.

-Le conozco…- me susurró, intentando acorralarme.

Nos besamos e intenté dejarme llevar, dando el tema por olvidado. Cerré los ojos, mientras Nowaki bajaba para besarme el cuello, escabulléndose hacia uno de los hombros.

-Ummm…- la piel se me erizó, cuando me mordió- Nowaki…

Pero no hubo respuesta, él parecía concentrado en algo:

-Hiro san- dijo un rato después, volviendo a subir hacia mi rostro.

-¿Ahhh?- dije relajado.

Abrí los ojos, para mirarlo… Odiaba tener que hablar en esos momentos.

-¿Ahora qué?

-En verdad lo deseo…

-Entonces dime que es, pero si es algo sucio… pervertido… te juro que te enviaré a colar ¿Esta claro?

Me besó, como dándose tiempo:

-Quiero que Hiro san use su boca…- me susurró.

Lo miré con sorpresa, sintiendo que reventaría de vergüenza:

-¡Te dije que…!- iba a comenzar a gritarle, cuando caí en la cuenta de que nunca fui atento con él. Desvié la mirada, casi murmurando- Sólo una vez… ¡Pero no va a gustarme! Así que…

Nowaki bajó la mirada, asintiendo:

-Hiro san nunca hizo algo así- sonrió-. Quiero sentirlo.

Intenté no hacer caso a sus palabras, para no retroceder. De alejé un poco, para acomodarme.

-¿Nunca te dio curiosidad?- insistió.

Lo miré:

-¿Hablarás todo el tiempo?

-No esta mal hablar, si me responde ¿No es excitante conocer lo que pienso?

-Me lo dices siempre que lo hacemos. No creo que haya nada que en esa cabeza tuya yo no conozca.

-Es que… siempre necesito tanto el hacerlo mío y luego quiero más y es tan fuerte que no basta con el acto… necesito decírselo.

-¡Una palabra más y te muerdo!

-Pero Hiro san…

-¡Ya cállate!- grité totalmente avergonzado- Si me interesara saber lo que me quieres hacer te lo preguntaría… ¡Pero no lo hace!

Nowaki suspiró:

-¿Por qué Hiro san siente tanta vergüenza de mi?

-¡Por que nunca tuve a alguien así! ¡¡Ya cálmate!!

-No puedo.. en verdad lo deseo.

-¡Calla!

-Pero Hiro san…

-¡Compórtate! Te digo que te calles, ya no digas esas cosas- lo empujé para recostarlo boca arriba.

Me detuve un momento, notando se piel sueva y desnuda:

-¿Te afeitas…?

Nowaki sonrió:

-Quisiera que Hiro san lo hiciese al menos una vez… para mi.

-¡No!- le grité- Y ya fue suficiente… me voy a hacer otras cosas más interesantes- bajé de la cama, tomando mi ropa.

-Hiro san…- se quejó.

-¡No! Hasta luego- me vestí para salir del cuarto.

Tengo que admitir que no fui buena pareja. Pero tal vez, sea hora de cambiar. Siempre quise dar ese paso, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía… ahora tengo la excusa perfecta.

_Continuará..._

_REWs:_

Tary Nagisa: Wuaaa owo... Que gusto que sigas leyendo nOn! owo

andy galadrim: Como vas a decir que Hiro se vaya a conseguir otro?! T T Aca me parece que tenemos a alguien como Hiro... ¿Te parece bien que el pobre de Nowaki se someta tanto? Mala persona!

Remsy Black: Jajajajaaja... ummmm... la verdad es que siempre dudo a la hora de hacer algo asi de imprivisto, más que nada porque no sé se va a caerle bien a las fans XD (pero la bofetada de Shuichi a Yuki tuvo exito owo). Mi idea era que Nowaki dijese algo más así como: "Sabes dond podes meterte tu tiempo" owo... peeero... me pareció demasiado XD.

.HimeIchigo. : Muchas gracias!! n n Te voy a tomar la palabra, eh!! Así que, en cada actualización, quiero al menos un Rew tuyo!! owo Es verdad... no hay otro fic de Junjou u u... Estan bagas, chicas!


	4. Reconquista

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Hola!! Bueno, tardé un poco bastante en actualizar, lamento eso u u... Con el estudio se me complicaron las cosas.

Pero acá retomamos una vez más!! A ver si para la próxima no tardo tanto!

Dedicado a Andy Galadrim (Usted sabe bien por qué!! Lea más abajo XD).

Oh! Y por el capítulo que sigue... LEMMON OwO... Tengo una propuesta para ustedes! Hasta ahora estuve dedicando los capítulos... así que... ummmm... también dedicaré el siguiente (Que será un Lemmon!). Peeeero... la idea que se me dio fué esta owo.

Estuve hablando con Nowaki y dijo que le pareció buena idea.. (Hiro aún no sabe... y no creo que sea conveniente decirle XD). A quien quiera que el siguiente capítulo le sea dedicado, deje alguna sugerencia para el Lemmon del capítulo quien viene y el mismo Nowaki va a elegir entre las sugerencias owo... y quien gane, tendrá el capítulo dedicado y su sugerencia hecha realidad (Nowaki promete estuvo último, dicen que no se preocupen por Hiro san nOn!).

_Capítulo 4_

**Reconquista**

Salí de la casa tan rápido como pude. Sabía bien los horarios de Nowaki, así que me permití calcular cada uno de ellos, para así ser certero. Si no lo cruzaba en un lado, lo haría en otro, pero no podría fallar.

Llegue temprano a su salida de la facultad. Me senté en uno de los bancos de afuera a esperar que saliese. No tuve grandes esperanzas de que apareciese temprano, ya que siempre algo lo retrasaba. Pero ese día, estuve decidido a esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Así, cayó la tarde y Nowaki no apareció. Pensé algo de prisa y tomé el celular, llamándolo.

-¿Nowaki?

-Hiro san…

-Estoy afuera, en tu facultad ¿Acaso faltaste? Te estuve esperando desde la mañana.

-Peor Hiro san… hoy es sábado.

…

-¿Eh? Ah, soy… soy un idiota…. Estuve tan ocupado que lo olvidé… Umm…- mentí- Sólo quería que pasaras a buscar tus cosas ¿Puede ser?

-¡Claro!- dijo animado.

Quedé en silencio.

-Pasa a buscarme y vamos juntos. Estoy cerca de la facultad- cortó.

No pude reaccionar… ni siquiera pareció importarle lo que le dije.

Y enseguida, recibí un mensaje con la dirección del lugar donde debía buscar a Nowaki.

Llamé a la puerta. Parecía una de esas casas donde los estudiantes se alojaban.

-Diga…- una chica abrió la puerta.

-Ah… yo…

-Usted debe ser Hiroki…- frunció el ceño- Ahora le digo a No chan…- se giró un poco para llamar dentro de la casa- ¿Amor? Llegó tu… amigo…

El corazón se me detuvo por un segundo. La chica me miró de arriba abajo antes de regresar dentro de la casa y cuando cerró la puerta, sentí como si todo se paralizara, hasta que Nowaki apareció por ella.

-Nowaki- lo miré.

Por unos segundos nos observamos. En sus ojos seguía esa gentileza que ofrecía a todo el Mundo, peor entonces sonrió de esa forma única para mi y pude volver a respirar.

-Vamos.

Asintió, asiendo, mientras arreglaba su abrigo.

-Tengo que regresar temprano.

-Pero hay muchas cosas, te ayudaré, aunque n creo que termines hoy. Pasa la noche en la casa y vete con todo temprano.

-Ummm… lo pensaré. La verdad es que no me gusta dejar sola a Mika.

Lo miré mal, hablaba como si ya estuviesen juntos hace años.

-Es sólo un día ¡¿Y quién es ella?! ¿Acaso no puede cuidarse sola?

-Dada nuestra situación… no creo que sería maduro tocar estos temas.

-¡¿Qué temas?!

-El de nuestras parejas.

Me detuve en seco, sintiendo deseos de hachar a gritarle.

-¿Ya tienes pareja?- me apresuré a seguirlo.

-Estaba en mi mira… pero como estaba con alguien, no pudimos llegar lejos… hasta ahora,

-¿Estabas en pareja, antes? ¿Con quien?- interrogué irritado… no había indagado sobre otras parejas de Nowaki.

-Contigo… pero no hablemos de esto, dejemos todo en una amistad- sonrió.

-¡Estas tomando esto muy descaradamente!

Rió:

-Deberías calmarte, ya verás como todo estará bien. Es cosa de que lo asimiles.

Gruñí, siguiendo a su lado:

-Tu eres el drástico- le tomé la mano-. Tu te estas yendo al extremo.

Sonrió:

-Puede ser…- correspondió.

Me sentí más tranquilo mientras íbamos de la mano:

-¿Ya no te molesta que te tome de la mano?

-No. Supongo que me acostumbre.

-Oh… que curioso- me soltó la mano.

-¡Ey!- quise volver a tomarle la mano, pero me esquivó.

-Por aquí no, hay personas que conozco.

Lo miré... sintiéndome dolido ¿Pero cuantas veces yo le había hecho lo mismo?

Bajé la mirada, callando mi malestar.

-Es estudio…- dijo Nowaki y de inmediato presté atención. Seguramente, entre sus palabras, encontraría la clave para solucionar todo.

Pero entre palabras y palabras encontré algo que no esperaba.

-No lo sabía…- lo interrumpí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sobre esa materia que recuestaste… nunca me lo habías dicho. Pensé que aprobaste todo, siempre.

-Te lo he dicho varias veces…

Volví a bajar la mirada.

-Puede ser ¿Cuánto más me dijiste y no recuerdo?

-Me llegué a acostumbrar.

-Pero uno siempre necesita sentirse escuchado…

Nowaki me miró por sobre el hombro, sonriendo con amabilidad:

-En los años que llevamos juntos, Hiro san lo nota por primera vez.

No dije nada… no podía decir nada…

-Es curioso como notas las cosas una ves que se termina la relación…

-Aja…- aprobé.

-Uno advierte cuantas cosas estaban mal; aunque rara vez nota sus propios defectos.

-Nowaki… yo se que…- mi voz se esfumó, cuando él miró al frente, como ignorándome.

Así seguimos camino, en silencio…

Al abrir la puerta, pensé que sentiría alivio, pero Nowaki se adelantó hacia la sala, revisando la casa:

-¿Dónde están mis cosas? ¿Dónde las dejaste?- me miró.

No pude hablar… se me hizo un nudo en el pecho.

-S… si…- casi gemí.

Y entonces me sentí sin fuerzas. Nowaki comenzó a juntar una por una sus cosas y yo sólo pude verlo. Los minutos fueron segundos y las horas jamás llegaron, aún que pasaron una tras otra frente a mi. Y mientras yo veía como el tiempo me iba escurriendo a Nowaki de las manos, él sonreía yendo por la casa.

-Hiro san…- su voz me sacó de mi sueño.

-¡¿Sí?!

-Ya me voy… tengo todo lo que necesito.

Me puse de pié, desesperándome:

-¿Ya…? ¿Tan pronto?

-Pude tomar todo lo necesario… no necesito más. Lo otro te lo puedes quedar.

Miré su equipaje: un simple bolso azul.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Aja. Descuida- caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió-. Fue un placer haberte…- su voz se esfumó cuando me lancé sobre él, abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Nowaki…- le rogué, contendiendo las lágrimas. No iba a llorar- Para… por favor…- lo miré a los ojos- ¿Así como así vas a irte?

-¿Te parece más apropiada una despedida?

-Nowaki… yo…

Al sentir sus labios contra los míos correspondí casi desesperado.

¿En verdad iba a irse…?

Continuará...

REWs:

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Krizty: Aquí esta!

Remsy Black: Je! Ni que lo digas! La verdad es que el pobre de Nowaki no se cobra una... bueno, esta es su oportunidad! Y si ... Dispuesto a mucho en la cama... jejeje... Así, pues, como él dice: "No se puede resistir".

aerternus: Que gusto que haya gustado (XD) lo del helado! Yo lo pensé muy agresivo para lo que es Nowaki owo.

meli-san: Ahhh?! Hiro y No Murtangh?! T T... Pues la verdad es que me gusta como Hiro se ve con su sombrerito de pescador y las gafas ...

Lyohka Van Helsing: Ahi esta... un poco tarde u u.. lo siento.

andy galadrim: Ehhhhhhhh?! Eres la primer persona que me viene con esto!! XD... Te mereces la dedicatoria del capítulo owo!! XD... Cómo que le tiene que tener paciencia a Hiro?! Ya después de todo lo que le hizo!! XD A vos te parece?!

amynaoko: Aqui esta nOn!!

Tary Nagisa: Wiiii... muchas gracias!! me alegra nOn!!

Dark-Serenety: Me halagas!! n/n Gracias!!


	5. No Me Digas Adiós

Wuaaa Perdón la tardanza. Se me había ido la inspiración, ustedes comprenderán con el estudio y el trabajo u u.

_Capítulo 5_

**No Me digas Adiós**

Correspondí el beso casi de inmediato, abrazándolo por el cuello y aferrándome a sus ropas como si de eso dependiese mi vida. Sentía como el corazón se me rompía en mil pedazos, rasgado por los cristales de mi orgullo que reventó de pronto, ya sin poder reprimir tantos sentimientos. No puedo explicar lo que algo tan simple como un beso produjo en mi.  
Me sentí débil. Totalmente vulnerable en sus brazos y poco a poco me fui soltando, dejándome deslizar por la puerta, hasta caer sentado en el piso. Tuve que encontrar el valor para levantar la mirada, pero lo hice y encontré a Nowaki mirándome desde arriba, con su usual sonrisa tierna. Fue entonces cuando me pregunté si ella siempre estuvo ahí o sólo aparecía cuando me miraba.  
¿Puedes imaginar como será el día en que el Mundo acabe? ¿En que todo acabe? Aquel día en que la humanidad haya contado sus últimos días, siendo arrastrados a la oscuridad, tal vez al infierno o quizás a la nada.  
Créeme que yo lo sé. Lo viví en carne propia y no es desesperación lo que sientes; porque cuando el Mundo se te escurre de las manos, mirándote desde arriba con tal dulzura, sabes que en verdad te esta advirtiendo que cuentas con tus últimos segundos para arrepentirte.  
¿De que sirve cambiar en ese mismo segundo? ¿De que sirve arrepentirse ahora? Si no lo has hecho antes, entonces no cuenta. Las cosas obligadas no valen. Así que, siento que cada acto a partir de ese momento, no fue más que un granito de arena. Algo insignificante que pudo haber sido mucho más en algún tiempo pasado.

Tomé ambos lados del cinturón de Nowaki para tener fuerzas de arrodillarme frente a él y entonces le besé el abdomen. Miré hacia arriba, desde donde él seguía observándome, sin borrar aquella sonrisa ¿Qué esperaba encontrar?  
Pero de pronto Nowaki bajó, arrodillándose frente a mi. Esperé a que me besara a que diese el primer paso como siempre, pero sólo se mantuvo ahí, sin borrar su sonrisa.  
Bajé la mirada, pero no podía acobardarme por la vergüenza en ese momento. Aun que no pude mirarlo a los ojos, le acaricie el rostro, buscando sus labios. Jamás había avanzado yo… Tal vez cuando fingí ser Akihiko… tal vez… No era momento de recordar eso. Así que, cuando mis dedos encontraron sus labios, acerqué el rostro, cerrando los ojos, como no queriendo ver la situación y lo besé. Mi corazón no regresó a latir hasta que sus labios correspondieron a los míos.

El Mundo regresó girar ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo?

El beso fue inmediatamente insuficiente. No para el cuerpo, sino para el alma, mi corazón necesitaba más para poder seguir latiendo.  
Sentí las manos de Nowaki ir hacia mi, pero contenerse a mitad de camino y tan sólo tomar mis hombros para acariciarles con dejadez ¿Por qué se estaba contendiendo? ¿Acaso no quería estar a mi lado? ¿O era la culpa de saber que su chica lo esperaba en la casa?  
-Nowaki…- separé el beso, par interrogar sobre aquello. Pero no tuve el valor. Hay cosas que son mejor no saber.  
-Hiro san- su voz no se pudo contener…  
Me extrañó. De eso si estuve seguro.  
Puse ambas manos en su pecho para fingir acariciarle… pero en verdad sólo quise escuchar su corazón… se lo escuchaba exaltado ¿Siempre fue así o es que sólo cuando yo lo notaba corría?  
Bajé las manos por su pecho, cuando sentí que ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo allí. No quería quedar descubierto. Y cuando llegué a sus piernas, volví a subir para ir desabrochándole los botones de la camisa. Y mientras le besaba el pecho, bajé las manos hasta su pantalón para abrirle los botones… No mentiré diciendo que no temblaba, porque la verdad es que casi no pude tomar los botones.  
Jamás me preocupé por gustarle a la otra persona. Ni siquiera a la hora de enfrentar a quien más amaba. No son mis cartas en el juego. No tengo casi ninguna. Es tanto, para todos, el sentarse a esperar a que algo cambie. Lo es tonto para mi, también. Pero no podría soportar la idea de ser rechazado, aún de la mejor forma.  
No hubiera podido con eso. Aun si era imposible, simplemente siempre esperé. Así que, mi cuerpo esta lleno de marchas y mi piel ha sido recorrida en todas direcciones. Pero mis manos, sólo han tocado la piel ajena para empujar a su dueño, lejos de mi.  
A pesar de mi edad. A pesar de mi orgullo. Y sobre todo, a pesar de que he amado, jamás aprendí como tocar al otro ni menos, como tratarlo.  
Pero ese día tragué mi orgullo hasta sentir arcadas. Y aun que las manos me temblaban de inseguridad, las escabullí dentro del pantalón de Nowaki, para acariciarle. Me contuve de mirar, pero no pude con la inseguridad y observe el rostro de Nowaki unos segundos, encontrando sus ojos entrecerrados y esa sonrisa eterna.  
-Hiro san…- murmuró.  
Bajé la mirada, al tiempo que descubría su miembro del pantalón, acariciando con la mayor suavidad que mis manos me permitían.  
Es cierto, como hombre conozco donde tocar… pero se me hace imposible el estar seguro. Siempre hay pequeños lugares que cambian las cosas. Pero al escuchar un suave gemido de Nowaki, supe que iba bien. Sonreí por dentro, pero por fuera me mantuve serio…  
Entonces fue la hora de comenzar.

Besé el pecho de Nowaki, bajando por a poco, mientras buscaba los lugares más sensibles, acariciando apenas con la yema de los dedos, tan sólo para ubicarme. Pero cuando llegué a su pelvis, dude un poco, entonces lo mordí, para darme tiempo.  
-Ummm…  
Subí las caricias hasta la cabeza, sintiendo lo excitado que estaba… pero no era suficiente para mi. Jamás nada es suficiente para mi.  
Baje del todo, hasta el cuello de su miembro y di algunos besos.  
-Hiro san…- su mano se topó con mi cabeza y a medida que fui subiendo hacia la cabeza, sus dedos se enredaron en mis cabellos- Hiro san…  
Su miembro ya estaba húmedo, así que al llegar a la cabeza, pude percibir su aroma. Siempre detesté esa parte, por como se sentía, por como olía…  
Pero siempre que estaba con Nowaki, un aroma comenzaba a percibirse en el aire, un aroma que me embriagaba. Entonces descubrí que era.  
Somos como animales, al fin y al cabo. El oler a la otra persona nos puede despertar como dormir miles de cosas. Él me hacía sentir deseoso.  
Me lamí los labios para saborear, pero aun que fue de Nowaki, no me resultó agradable. Aun así sentía curiosidad, pero me decepcioné.  
-Hiro san nunca hizo esto…- sus palabras brotaron de pronto.  
Me contuve, si lo golpeaba echaría todo a perder, así que, lamí la punta a lo largo, hacia abajo, para hacerlo callar.  
-Ahhm…- gimió.  
Tragué. Aunque estaba desesperado por la ida de Nowaki… al mismo tiempo mi orgullo se estaba retorciendo de agonía ¡¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a él que toda mi vida estuvo a mi lado?! ¿Acaso iba a ser capaz de botarlo por alguien a quien hace tan sólo años que lleva una vida conmigo?  
-Hiro san…- murmuró, cuando volví a lamer a lo largo, esta vez hacia arriba, desde la punta hasta el final, permitiéndome subir un poco más, hasta la pelvis. Volví a bajar, entre besos y miedo ¿A qué? Tan sólo era comenzar a hacer lo que todos hacen y lo que siempre se ven en las películas. Peor créeme que no es igual cuando lo haces en persona… no si eres orgulloso.  
¿Acaso yo, alguien firme y seguro, puso ser capaz de arrodillarse y someterse al deseo del otro?  
-Hiro… san… ah…- volvió a murmurar, seguido de un gemido, que no calló.  
Entreabrí los labios, respirando sobre la cabeza. Y algo tan simple lo hizo estremecer. Tan sólo comencé rozándolo con los labios, luchando contra el orgullo y la desesperación. Tenía que hacerlo sentir bien, tenía que demostrarle que yo valía la pena. Y a medida queme trababa mi orgullo, literalmente… fui comprendiendo que la cama es algo más que un territorio de guerra.  
Yo no estaba ahí, sometiéndome a los deseos de Nowaki, ni él jamás estuvo en la cama dándome los gustos y tocando donde debía, para mostrarme su devoción. Él no sólo sentía placer al hacer eso o al entrar en mi, también buscaba hacerme sentir bien.  
Intenté emular los movimientos de Nowaki, mientras le acariciaba entre las piernas, sosteniéndome con la otra mano y comenzaba a mover la cabeza, invadiendo mi boca en aquel sabor. Para mi, el amargo sabor de la derrota.  
-Hiro san…  
Pero en ningún momento Nowaki me tomó de la cabeza y me obligó a avanzar. Sólo me acariciaba el cabello, mirándome desde lo alto.  
-Ah…  
Lo sentía latir en mi boca y me fue extraño. Creo que ni siquiera Usagi llegó a atentar de esa forma en mi mente. Quiero decir, que jamás me imaginé ahí arrodillado, sometido al otro.  
Y poco a poco debí despojarme de mi orgullo y del pudor. A como la respiración de Nowaki fue acelerándose, yo fui moviéndole más rápido también. Pero él siguió acariciándome el cabello.  
Vi su cuerpo erizado, su piel sonrojada y brillando por el sudor. Pero no se atrevió a ponerme una mano encima, más que para acariciarme el cabello. Ahí comprendí, que yo no me estaba rebajando, sino que estaba dándole algo bueno a cambio de nada. Y fue extraño, porque cuando aquello cerró en mi mente, yo sentí la excitación estremecer todo mi cuerpo bajo el gusto de someterme bajo los deseos de Nowaki; así que profundicé tanto como pude, apenas dando noción de las arcadas. Me bastaba con escuchar sus jadeos y sentir las caricias, para querer llevarlo al límite, sintiéndome excitado de ver como mi orgullo se arrodillaba a lamer junto conmigo. Quedando a su merced.  
-Hiro…- su tono de voz cambió, ahogándose. Nowaki es de esos que en la cama hablan y hablan, diciéndote cursilerías o alguna cosa que se le cruzó por la mente en ese momento. Uno llega a acostumbrarse. Yo no. De hecho, jamás dijo nada que subiese de tono, pero… no dejan de ser perversiones.  
Y su tono de voz va cambiando a como vamos avanzando. Incluso puedo saber en que momentos se contiene y en cuales se deja llevar. Y por como murmuraba mi nombre, supe bien que estaba llegando a su límite.  
-Ah… Hiro san…- de pronto me tomó por los cabellos, entrelazando los dedos y jalando un poco.  
Lo sentí temblar y supe que comenzaba a correrse. Me apresuré a retroceder, acobardándome, pero sentí su calidez salpicar en mi rostro.  
-Hiro…  
Me levanté un poco, para mirarlo. Y entonces me sonrió. Bajé la mirada, cuando acercó sus manos para limpiar mi rostro. Pero retomé la valentía y me agaché a limpiar el miembro, lamiendo a lo largo. Mi boca se llenó de su sabor, peor no me detuve a preguntarme si me era o no placentero.  
-Ummm…  
Finamente, regresé frente a él, besándolo. Decidí someterme por completo, para mostrarle que yo también era sentía igual que él, aunque no lo demostrase.  
Separé el beso y comencé a desvestirme, permitiéndole verme. Lo hice con sutileza y lentitud, para darme tiempo de pensar muy bien ¿Cómo sería todo luego de que me viese caer a sus brazos? ¿Y si era la incertidumbre de jamás tenerme por completo lo que lo mantenía a mi lado?  
Sentí la mirada de Nowaki recorrerme el cuerpo, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Casi era una caricia, en la que podía sentir la calidez de sus manos, queriendo sentir más piel, penetrar dentro y poseer cada parte. Y cuando estuve completamente desnudo frente a él, ya no pudo contenerse. Retrocedí un poco, cuando advertí a su mano escabullirse hacia mí, rozando la piel. Sentí mi respiración pesada, ocultando los nervios por sentirme tan indefenso. Y como si fuese una presa que ha decidido darse a su cazador, me encogí en mi lugar, mientras Nowaki venía hacia mí, acorralándome en el piso.  
En algún momento cruzamos miadas. Estaba tan nervioso que no recordaba cuando sus ojos atraparon a los míos, obligándome a perderme en ellos. Y poco a poco me fui recostando, dándole lugar a Nowaki, para que acariciase mi piel, buscando aquellas partes que conocía tan bien, donde sus caricias perdían la inocencia, para dejarse tentar a la lujuria.  
-Ah…- sentí la presión de Nowaki en mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera lo había advertido, pero eso no alejó al placer, por el contrario, mi cuerpo se estremeció bajo la sorpresa y la ansiedad, mientras poco a poco se iba cediendo a Nowaki, convirtiéndose en parte de él- Ah…  
Ví como los ojos de Nowaki cambiaban. Vi como el placer los corrompía de calmos a lujuriosos y de lujuria a casi locura, brillando como siempre que en su mente rondaba mi persona, mi yo. Mi ser. Pero eso no lo detenía para oscurecer sus pensamientos, picados por los instintos más bajos.  
Sólo en esos momentos, podía ver como la humilde figura de Nowaki, se transformaba en un ser diferente. Un ser que sólo yo conocía, sin escrúpulos ni tabúes. Ni reglas ni límites. Un ser dispuesto a devorar parte por parte, gemido a gemido.

Permanecí unos momentos con los ojos cerrados, acariciando el cabello de Nowaki, mientras él me acariciaba los hombros, uno sobre el otro. Descansando. Era tal la tranquilidad, que había conseguido olvidar todo lo malo ocurrido. En verdad lo había extrañado.  
-Nowaki…- le susurré.  
-¿Umm?  
Entreabrí los labios, dejando que las palabras escapasen por ellos…  
-Te a…  
Pero de pronto sentí como se levantaba, sonriéndome, dejando que mi cuerpo se enfriase de pronto, al tenerlo lejos.  
-Ya me voy.  
Quedé quieto en mi lugar, intentando comprender unas palabras tan obvias.  
-¿Te vas…?  
Volvió a sonreírme, mientras se inclinaba a buscar su ropa y yo sólo pude quedar ahí quieto en mi lugar, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se enfriaba y Nowaki iba vistiéndose, llevándose su calidez consigo…  
_  
Continuará…_

_REWs..._

Selenic Soul: Gracias! Snif... pero todos me critican a Nowaki... ¿POr qué les sorprende? ¿No puede ser un poco malo?

Sairico: Gracias!!! Aqui esta la actualización... aunque un poco tarde u u...

X0o-KhareHchaN-o0X: jejeje... Aqui lo tienes a Hiroki sometido! Si, me retrasé mucho, pero es que tuve crisis de inspiracion jajaja.

Kaori Lawliet: Jejeeeee Gracias!! Al fin alguien que esta contento con el Nowaki malo XD. Pregunta, Lawliet es por el ángel de la fisica? Curiosidad jajaja.

Asiax3: Gracias!!!

Avituchita: Ou u u... disculpa la tardanza.

Lady Broken Doll: Ahhhhhh no etendiiii XD

Hayashibara Midori. Que bueno! Más fans nOn... Viva la pareja XD.

Jullieto: Pues aqui esta el Lemmon! Aunque Nowaki no dio muchas ordenes.

Revenge Vongola: Pues...

1. Gracias... creo XD.

2. Ni idea o.o... eso depende de quien lo traduzca XD.

3. XD Jajajaja Gracias jajaja.

4. Si jajaja... yo siempre juego rol. Me gusta mucho desarroyar un personaje, ya sea escribiendo como releandolo y ver que hace en diferentes situaciones (el mio o el de la otra persona owo). Por eso mismo, me gusta cambiar un poco las cosas a la hora de hacer un fic: ¿Y qué pasaría si...? Pero nunca dejando de lado lo que es el personaje en sí. Jojooo... a mi me fastidian con Hiroki, porque dicen que yo era igual con mi ex (que vamos a ser sinceros, era tan obcesiva como Nowaki... al punto de que quería que hablasemos en la mañana y en la noche por telefono y luego por msn y siempre hablaba de mi T T). No me gusta tanto la literatura, peor si escribir.

Ook, cuando quieras. Si quieres agregame al msn owo, yo estoy siempre con este que aparece aqui en mi estado.

Remsy Black: Todo es posible, niñia... Sólo tengoque acerte aparecer en el fic y ya! jojo

Shandy-chan: Gracias! Disculpa que haya actualizado tan tarde.

andy galadrim: Helado?! Nono... aca nada de frio... XD... Escepto cuando Nowaki se fue XD.

Krizty: Gracias! Espero no haberte desepcionado!


	6. Por Amor a Ti

Holaaa!!! Perdón por haberme atrasado tanto! La verdad es que fué demasiado... Pero acá esta el fic! Aca esta el capítulo!!!

Finalmente, el fin de este fic owo. Espero no desepcionar a nadie, pues los finales no son lo mio u u. Pero le tengo cariño a la historia, asíque me he tomado el tiempo de modelarla.

También actualizaré el anteultimo capítulo, porque lo volví a leer y la verdad es que no estoy muy conforme.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado su tiempo para leer el fic! Y mil perdones por tardar! Espero les guste como ha quedado! Dedicado a todos los lectores owo. Plz! Dejen REWs!

GRAcias!

_Capitulo 05_

**Por Amor A Ti**

Ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta de cuanto tiempo habían estado mirando la misma palabra. "Sueño". Las letras se unieron de una forma descarada, retorciéndose en su propia inmundicia, para regocijarse en cuanto yo las encontrase. "Solo deseo que esto sea un sueño" pensé ni bien aparecieron frente a mi.

En toda la tarde no pude hacer más que preguntarme sobre que había pasado. Pero ninguna respuesta era correcta o justa. Incluso de haberse cansado de mi, Nowaki no era de esos a los que les gustase jugar con los demás ¿Y si era por odio? No, simplemente se iría y ya. Incluso hasta sentiría culpa por odiarme. Si... así era él.

Ya cansado de pensar. Agotado de no encontrar nada que me consolase, intente estudiar, estudiar sobre lo ya sabido, pues por esas fechas, finalizando las clases, ya casi no había nada nuevo.

Pero me encontré leyendo líneas ya conocidas. Líneas que no consiguieron distraerme, sino que me permitieron leer y pensar a la vez. Y nuevamente mi mente rodó sobre los por qué

El día se volvió insoportable, así que intente dormir. Pero nada me consoló el sueño. Vi incluso el canal de las noticias, en el que cuando no hay nada interesante que pasar, hablan y hablan del clima. Pero ni las nubes moviéndose lentamente me canso. Regrese a la lectura, pero nada tampoco.

Cayendo la tarde, me encerré en la cocina. En uno de los informes del noticiero, decían que si uno bebe leche tibia, le da sueño. Pero bebí dos bazos de leche y uno con chocolate y nada. Solo termine con dolor de estomago y sin hambre. Asqueado del sabor a leche.

Termine sentado, frente a mi último vaso, como si mirase a un rival. Quedaba poco menos de la mitad.. pero ya no podía beber mas. Entonces recordé algo que Nowaki me había dicho tiempo atrás, de que el chocolate y el café despiertan a uno en vez de dormirlo. Y entonces no solo reanime su recuerdo, sino que además me sentí estúpido.

Decidí rendirme. Me puse de pie y salí de la cocina, arrastrando los pies. Adiós a mi orgullo, Adiós a todo ¿Ya de que valía, si no había nadie...?

Nada. Nadie. Todo era una gran nada, un inmenso vacío en una casa llena de cosas y repleta de recuerdos. Ni siquiera había una persona completa en esa casa. Ya no.

Me deje caer en el sofá, solo deseando poder liberarme un poco de la angustia. Ni el sueño, ni los libros o el estudio. Las noticias. La leche. El chocolate. Ninguno pudo liberarme. Porque solo una persona podía hacerlo. Y ya no estaba.

Así que, cuando sentí las lagrimas amontonarse, simplemente las deje salir. Rodaron por las mejillas, cayendo algunas por el cuello y otras en la ropa, desapareciendo.

Solo entonces pude sentirme mejor. Después de todo, estaba llorando por él.

Unas horas después había quedado profundamente dormido. Ni siquiera soñé y si lo hice no lo recuerdo. Pero a pesar de todo seguía sintiendo angustia ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que estar así?

¿Realmente merecía sufrir tanto?

Con desgano, me puse de pie Tenía el rostro hinchado y las boca seca. Hasta el cuerpo me dolía de tanto llorar. Y aun así sentía que me quedaban lagrimas. Pero ya estaba cansado y sin fuerzas para éso. No había comido. Creo que ni siquiera descanse bien.

Suspire y la casa llena de nada, se vació por un momento, cobijando al sonido. Pero enseguida la nada regreso y yo me encontré ahí solo. Como si ni siquiera mi presencia valiese.

Ya no era nadie.

Es curioso. Antes de conocer a Nowaki era alguien. Alguien no tan distinto a quien soy ahora. Pero tenía algo más en mente ¿Será que el amor nos cambia?

Solía sentarme horas, esperando a que "él" apareciera. Y aun si nos encontrábamos, el resultado siempre era un fracaso. Ni siquiera bastaba que me llamase para que corriera detrás de el, preguntando como estaba. Y aunque ganaba su sonrisa; seguían siendo fracasos.

Entonces bebía. Bebía hasta ya no tener conciencia. Y al amanecer, despertaba con alguien más a mi lado, aunque me preguntaba donde estaba y que había pasado. Y lo más triste, es que al ver mi reacción ante la compañía ajena, muchos aseguraban que había sido yo quien comenzó a desvestirse ni bien vio la oportunidad. Y así, terminaba encontrándome fracasando una vez más.

Pero entonces llego él.

Cuando pensé haber jugado mi última carta, di todo por perdido, preguntándome que seria del Mundo ahora.

No tenía más que echarme a llorar. Y así lo hice

Y aunque la vida es una ida sin vuelta, hay cosas inesperadas. Donde tropiezas y caes, vuelves a caer. De los errores sólo se aprende, siempre que se quiere aprender.

Y yo pensaba que habiendo fracasado aquella vez, todo estaba perdido. Y uno espera que cuando su corazón esta roto, llegue alguien a salvarlo, cabalgando en un semental blanco y flameando una espada fiel y brillante.

Pero no fue exactamente así mi encuentro con Nowaki.

Su caballo fue un enorme cohete que casi se estrella contra mi. Y mientras lamentaba mis actos, fui sacado de mis pensamientos. Aun mientras intentaba comprender que había pasado, llego un chico, que se presento como Nowaki. Así de igual de encantador como su presentación, me tomo del brazo, jalándome hacia donde quiso. No pude no sentirme acosado.

De camino a mi casa, insistió con que lo ayudase a estudiar. Por lo extraño de su cortejo, no sabia si sentirme ofendido, enojarme o asustarme. Así que opte por lo mas censillo, huí, asustado, le grite enojado y me ofendí por sus tratos. Pero nada lo hizo irse. Me siguió todo el camino hasta mi casa, incluso le cerré la puerta en la cara... Pero el muy descarado termino por robar mi llave y apareció a la mañana siguiente, mientras dormía.

¿Qué clase de persona había entrado a mi vida?

Pero con ese loco entable una relación de años...

Nowaki es una persona en verdad fría, aunque buena. La vida lo convirtió en alguien a quien no le es fácil expresarse. Quizás, al vivir en un hogar, con tantos niños, quienes los cuidaban no tenían el tiempo necesario para repartirse entre todos. Pero así como le quito calidez, la vida le enseño cuan importante y agradable es vivir para los demás. También que todo se trata de esforzarse y calcular, para crecer, triunfar y avanzar en la vida. Pero, creo yo, como no le fue enseñado a ser cariñoso y expresivo, tampoco sabe como manejar los impulsos.

Cuando se trata de un sentimiento, no se controla, ya sea de amor u odio, simplemente se lanza contra la persona y pobre de ella.

Muy diferente ha sido en mi caso. Siempre tuve todo. Pero casi siempre mi madre dejaba de lado el cariño, para arrastrarme hacia las obligaciones, estudios y todo aquello que un niño odia. Así que me enseñaron a ser responsable, a esforzarme y estudiar, pero me obligaron a cerrarme ante cualquier cosa que alguien me ofrezca, sea una responsabilidad o cariño.

Entonces cuando Nowaki se acerco, trate de alejarme. Hubiera resultado con otros, fui tan rudo como pude. Pero ahí siguió: inquieto como un cachorro que no sabe que hacer frente a un amo, el cual jamás tuvo... Oh, claro; pero eso no lo detuvo para llevarme a la cama. Ahí si supo que hacer... A veces me pregunto si todo es verdad.

¿Pero Que intentaba aquí preguntándome esas cosas? Tal vez porque fue lo mismo que me pregunte ante esos pensamientos ¿Por qué justo después de tanto tiempo se me ocurría interrogarme sobre Nowaki? Solía pensar sobre su trato para conmigo, al ser mas joven, era notoria su inmadurez. Luego, lo di como algo normal en el. Pero jamás tuve la delicadeza de notar cuan diferente era para con los demás.

Ahora ya no importaba. Lo había perdido y lo que era peor, después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos, era obvio que hubiera habido una solución. Sino, me habría dejado mucho antes.

*.*.*.*

Al día siguiente debí haber ido a trabajar, pero apenas pude abrir los ojos Tiempo atrás, mi corazón se había sentido igual de pesado, pero nada me impidió seguir.

Quizás eran los años que pesaban sobre mi o las muchas cosas que habían pasado. Quizás aquel primer hombre consiguió debilitarme y Nowaki solo me hizo sentir fuerte.

Bien, no era importante. Estaba ahí, sin poder levantarme de la cama y lo que menos me interesaba era el pasado.

Ya cerca del mediodía, el hambre me despertó. Aunque no me interesaba comer, me sentía tan vació que cualquier cosa que pudiese llevar a mi cuerpo, me pareció un buen consuelo. Pero mi estomago solo soportó un té y algo de pan, todo aquello que se viene apetitoso me recordaba a Nowaki y enseguida me producía malestar, junto con unas inmensas ganas de comerlo, pero ante las cuales sobrevenían retorcijones y nauseas. Estaba en medio de la negación y el ruego.

Más tarde sentí frío, mucho frío. Pero sólo era el hambre y el cansancio que azotaban mi cuerpo.

Pero seguí durmiendo tanto como pude.

"Riing Riing" el teléfono chilló de repente. Di un salto en mi lugar, tratándome de ubicarme. Aun era de día, pero no pude calcular la hora.

-Uhmf…- me quejé, mientras buscaba el teléfono- Ash…- debí levantarme, pues no estaba cerca.

La casa estaba, todo tan inerte como hacia ya una semana y contando. Todo se había vuelto igual.

-¡Diga!- rugí al otro lado, maldiciendo por dentro- Ah… Sensei… ¿¡Que quiere?! ¡¿Qué hora es?! Ah…- suspire- Gracias por preocuparse, pero estoy bien. Anoche… anoche no dormí bien y por eso no desperté hasta hace un rato, cuando me llamo… ¡No! ¡¿Que le importa?!- corte.

Me Sentí furioso por unos momentos y fui directo a la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador y buscando algo que masticar. Pero estaba vació, así que lo cerré con fuerza, haciendo tintinear las botellas de vidrio.

-Ahhhh…- grite, sintiendo una rabia inmensa, que ocultaba unos deseos aun mas grandes de llorar.

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué debía pasarme eso a mi?! No fui perfecto, pero tampoco merecía tal sufrimiento. Ni menos que me tratase así... ¿Pero que había hecho? En realidad solo me había ignorado... ¡No! No solo me había ignorado, también se burlo de mi de alguna forma. Me llevo a cumplir sus caprichos, para luego irse... No... eso no fue justo Y fue humillante.

Me deje deslizar, hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Y entonces ya no contuve las lagrimas, sino que llore, en silencio, pero abundante, tratando de liberar toda la tensión de esos días Igual, la casa estaba tan sola que nadie me vería.

Pero al mismo tiempo, por mi orgullo, aquel viejo compañero que jamás me dejo, aun cuando lo ignore, no me permití quedar ahí patético llorando como si la vida se me hubiese ido. Entonces me levante, secándome las lagrimas con bronca ¿Hacia cuanto no hablaba con Usagi? ¿Hacia cuanto que no era yo quien lo buscaba? Desde que Nowaki había llegado a mi vida, me aleje de el.

Me dirigí a paso firme hasta la puerta. En todo ese tiempo tenia una leve sospecha de que Usagi andaba con alguien ¿¡Peor a mi que me importaba?! Si yo lo había conocido antes que nadie ¡Incluso antes de su gran amor! Así que, nadie, ni siquiera Usagi, tenia derecho a detenerme. Iría directo hacia el, me le declararía y aun teniendo un "NO" forzaría al si.

Mis manos ni siquiera temblaron cuando tome el picaporte. Estaba furioso, pero decidido. Y en el mismo instante en que gire la perilla, el timbre de la puerta sonó y mientras la abría, como si mis pensamientos lo hubiesen traído a la vida, ahí estaba el..

-¿U... Usagi...?- me detuve en seco.

-Hiroki.. ¿Acaso me viste llegar?

-¿¡Como voy a verte llegar?!- mi voz tembló.

De pronto me tomo del mentón, levantándome la mirada hacia el. Esta vez todo mi cuerpo tembló

-¿Estuviste llorando?

Me aleje, por reflejo, bajando la mirada.

-No, claro que no.

-No… estas llorando ahora mismo- avanzo, dentro de la casa.

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Si lo hace. Me preocupo por ti... pero tu nunca respondes.

-¡Por algo será!

-Claro, estas en pareja. Desde que andas con el ya no me haces caso

-¿¡Acaso me lo estas reclamando!?

-Hiroki...- volvió a intentar tomarme del rostro- ¿Pelearon? ¿Es por él que lloras?

Sentí como el pecho se me cerraba, obligándome a convulsionarme. Pero apreté los dientes con fuerza, para no echar a llorar.

-¿¡Que te importa?! ¿¡Ahora te viene a importar!? ¿¡Sabes cuantos años que he llorado por ti!? ¿¡Y ahora vienes a preocuparte, cuando no tiene que ver contigo!?

-¿De que hablas?

-¡Nunca sabes nada! ¿Cómo puedes con tu vida así?

-Hiroki...

-¡¡No me llames así!! Yo te amaba... eras todo para mi ¡No tienes idea de todo lo que hice por ti! ¡De cuantas estupideces...!- me ahogue de pronto, entre el llanto y los deseos de contenerlo- ¡Te burlaste de mi una y otra vez! Así como si yo no fuese nadie para ti... ¡Mi vida se baso en ti! Leo tus libros, tengo uno de cada uno ¿¡Para que?! ¿¡Para que si no me sirven?! Son solo libros, hojas y hojas de pornografía dedicada a otro y no a mi- me lance contra el, empujándolo fuera de mi casa.

Usagi casi cae, pero pudo pararse firme en el tropiezo.

-¡¡Vete!! Ya no quiero verte... ¡Ya no quiero verte a ti ni a nadie! No quiero nada con nadie, no quiero a nadie a mi lado...- sentí como las lagrimas brotaban y brotaban, sin contención- No quiero a nadie conmigo. Ya no quiero que se burlen de mis sentimientos, ni de mi cuerpo, ni de mis cosas... ¡Si no valgo nada para nadie!- me sentí débil por un momento.

Vi como la cara de Usagi se transformaba, entre la sorpresa y el espanto. Tratando de comprender que pasaba.

-A puesto a que no le hablas a tu pareja de mi.. ni siquiera debe saber quien soy...- lo mire, con el poco de orgullo que me quedaba- En cambio yo vivía hablándole a Nowaki de ti De tus logros. De tus novelas... De cuanto te admiraba, de porque había elegido mi carrera...

Entonces escuche unos pasos. Usagi no dejo de mirarme y yo apenas podía ver su figura entre lágrimas. Las seque con bronca, casi arañándome la cara ¿¡Por que lloraba por tal hombre?!

-¡Hiro san...!- la voz de Nowaki llego hasta mi y de pronto su figura apareció corriendo, entre Usagi y yo.

-Tu...

-¿¡¡Que le has hecho a Hiro san!!?

Tome la puerta para cerrar, mientras ambos discutían por quien me había hecho llorar ¿Por que? Los dos hombres mas importantes de mi vida y se habían aparecido como si n explicación frente a mi...

Medio cerré la puerta y de pronto escuche un golpe seco. Me asome a ver, encontrando a Usagi en el piso, tomándose la cara.

-¡No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar! Tu siempre lo haces llorar, siempre esta mal cuando te recuerda, incluso si se trata de un buen recuerdo ¿Por qué no te vas a hacer tu vida?

Permanecí en mi lugar, viendo como ambos se observaban con odio

-Hiro san es la persona mas importante para mi y no quiero que sigas hiriéndolo.

Usagi se puso de pie, sin quietarle la mirada de encima, pero comprendiendo que ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí. Así que se fue, como si nunca hubiera llegado.

Retrocedí cuando Nowaki se giro, pero no le cerré la puerta. Y me sentí la persona mas miserable, dejando que aquella persona hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera, a cambio de unas palabras tan vacías... ¿Por qué volviste? ¿Para que le dijiste a Usagi todo eso... si solo fue por orgullo, para salvar tu trofeo? Lo sabes bien, sabes muy bien que no iré detrás de Usagi, sino que me quedare contigo.

Pero a la vez me sentía destrozado, así que aun retrocediendo, fui hasta el sillón y ahí mismo me deje caer sentado, sin dejar de derramar lagrimas.

-Hiro san...- Nowaki se acerco a mí, tomándome el rostro- ¿Qué le ha dicho? ¿Qué paso?

Trate de calmarme, porque ni siquiera podía hablar: Negué con la cabeza, tratando de alejarlo, pero se mantuvo firme.

-Hiro san...

-¡Déjame! ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿A que vienes ahora? ¿Qué te olvidaste? Soy patético... solo dijiste lo que dijiste porque estaba Usagi.

-¿De que hablas...? No digas eso Hiro san... no es cierto. Lo dije porque es lo que siento.

-¡No es cierto! ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? Te fuiste, me usaste y ahora encima esto... ¡Ya basta!

-No, Hiro san...

-¡Que te vayas!- me puse de pie, empujándolo.

-Hiro san...

-¡Ya no me llames así! ¡¡Ya no tienes derecho a llamarme así! ¡Ya no eres nadie en mi vida! Tu solo te fuiste...

-No, Hiro san...- insistía, pero volví a empujarlo.

-¡Vete! Si quieres la casa ¡Quédatela! Véndela si quieres, ni siquiera quiero dinero...- gire, yendo hacia la cocina.

Me senté a la mesa, deseando que se fuese cuanto antes. Todo se me había derrumbado en tan solo unos días y lo poco que quedaba de pie se iba desintegrando a cada maldito minuto que Nowaki permanecía en la casa. Los recuerdos, su aroma, su voz... todo me estaba matando.

-Hiro san...- cuando entro a la cocina, ya no pude. Temblé, rogando a todo mi cuerpo que por mi orgullo se contuviera, pero el orgullo era nada, comparado con la pena inmunda que sentía. Mejor dicho ¿Qué orgullo? Si él lo había pateado y luego de que Usagi lo golpease.

-Ya vete...- dije en un hilo de voz- Ya no sigas... Lo siento si hice algo mal, lamento si te herí tanto como para merecer esto...- me seque las lagrimas, para intentar mirarlo- Te amo... y no sabes cuanto me esta doliendo esto.

Cuando pude ver claramente, encontré a Nowaki a unos pasos de mí, atento. Pero ví en él una mirada que jamás había poblado su rostro y que me estrujo lo que me quedaba de corazón. Tan solo estaba ahí, quieto; sus ojos brillaban, pero no como siempre que nos mirábamos.

-Nowaki...

Una lagrima rodó por su rostro ¿Acaso lo había lastimado? Es cierto que me encontraba mal, cierto que era el culpable ¿Pero fue justo herirlo por estar herido? A pesar de todo, aun seguía queriéndolo... no era capaz de ser rudo con él.

-Lo siento...- retrocedió, saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Nowaki!- lo seguí, tratando de explicarme que había pasado.

Me apresure al ver que intentaba abrir la puerta y lo empuje por el pecho, para alejarlo:

-Espera... ¿Que pasa? ¿¡Por que lloras!?

-Todo lo hice mal... Yo solo quería...- trato de mirarme, pero no pudo.

-Esta bien, te entiendo. No fui una buena pareja, querías darme una lección o hacerme sentir como yo a ti...- intente sonreírle ¿Por qué yo estaba dándole explicaciones ahora?

-No, Hiro san... Te equivocas...

-Ya no importa...

-No quería lastimarte... En verdad no quería. Supuse que tu orgullo podría con esto.

-¿De que hablas?

-Tu dijiste que te habías aburrido de la relación... y que tal vez seria divertido un cambio. Bien, eso fue lo que hice. Me dolió mucho, pero pensé que serias feliz con este juego...

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Que me estas diciendo?! ¿Qué todo esto fue culpa mía? ¿Que todo fue un juego ingeniado por mi?

-No, pero fue tu idea de alguna forma.

Fruncí el ceño, empujándolo lejos:

-¡Déjame en paz! Aléjate... ¡Deja de burlarte de mi! ¡¡Ve a jugar con otro!!

-¡Yo no estoy jugando contigo...! ¡Jamás haría éso..!

-¿¡Entonces que haces aquí?! Ya fue suficiente con todo lo que has hecho... Ya termina de una vez ¡Ya no eres un niño!

-No, Hiro san...- me tomo por la muñeca, jalándome hacia el y besándome.

Trato de profundizar el beso, pero no lo dejé, aunque mi cuerpo se relajo casi por instinto al sentirlo tan cerca. Y su aroma... extrañaba su aroma.

-Hiro san...- separo el beso muy lentamente, como quien abre las manos cuando tiene a una mascota en ella, esperando a que no escape- Sólo quería salvar la relación...

-¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo puedes lastimarme siempre tanto…?

-No digas eso, Hiro san…

-Lo haces bien... lo haces muy bien...- me di media vuelta, ya sin fuerzas para seguir luchando... ¿Para qué? Era más fuerte que yo. Sí se quería quedar, que lo hiciera. Yo no iba a luchar más.

-Hiro san...

-Te lo dije una vez ¿Recuerdas? Te advertí que seria una ultima oportunidad…

-Pero Hiro san...

-¡Ya no me llames así! ¡Ya no tienes derecho a decirme así! ¡¡Ya no eres nadie en mi vida!!- lo hice a un lado y fui hacia el cuarto para encerrarme, pero Nowaki se deslizo detrás. Hubo un momento de silencio y de pronto tuve a Nowaki sobre mi, abrazándome por la espalda, iba a gritarle, a golpearlo hasta que se fuera; pero entonces lo escuche acongojarse.

-¿Nowaki?- intente girarme, pero me estaba abrazando tan fuerte, que me inmovilizo.

-Yo sólo quería arreglar las cosas..- dijo con la voz en un hilo- Si no tengo nada que ofrecerte; ni siquiera puedo ser un poco más interesante para ti.

No le respondí ¿Cuál era la verdad entonces? Me sumergí unos segundos en mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto lo escuche llorar y ya no pude, el corazón se me derrumbo por completo. Ya no importaba si era o no verdad lo que decía... No podía escucharlo así.

No dije nada, sólo le tome las manos. Nowaki se apresuro mas sobre mí, besándome el cuello, haciéndome saber cuando me deseaba ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba correcto?

Sólo me soltó cuando me deje besar. Trato de desabrocharme la camisa, pero le volví a tomar las manos, tratando de detenerlo. Me gire hacia él, encontrando su mirada baja y algunas lágrimas secas, quietas en las mejillas ¿Es posible fingir un llanto?

-¿Cómo se que no mientes...?

La verdad es que no puedes estar dentro de la mente de alguien. Y no es cierto que luego de los años, todo este asegurado. Porque así como con el tiempo el cariño puede crecer, el aburrimiento también.

¿Qué llevo a nuestra relación a tal punto en el que debimos herirnos mutuamente para poder sobrevivir? ¿O es que una relación en la que sólo hay felicidad no sirve? Al fin y al cabo, como personas, poseemos más que un sentimiento. El amor, la felicidad y los celos, si son hermosos, pero no bastan para llenar a uno. Tal vez, la pareja perfecta es aquella que nos recorre como personas, aquel a quien amamos y odiamos al mismo tiempo, al que celamos y nos es indiferente, el que nos hace reír o llorar. Al fin y al cabo ¿No son los amores imposibles los que más duran?

Somos seres humanos. Criaturas egoístas por naturaleza, pero deseosas de experimentar.

Fin!

REWs:

Ierelin: Muchas gracias n n. Ou... bueno, no se si es el final que esperabas o0o. Pero al final... ¡¿Se quedó con él o no?!

Krizty: Gracias tambien! Jeje Bien, aqui ya esra el último Capitulo. Espero no haberlos desepcionado T T.

Yoru Desu: Wiii Que bueno que les haya dejado tanta espectativa *w*. Gracias por el Rew!

SoritaK: Que halago n///n Muchas gracias! Igual, espero no haber desepcionado con el capítulo final u u. Los finales no son lo mio...

Nargle Nargle: Si?! Ayyy No saben cuan halagada me siento *w*. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer mi fic n///n. Uhm... tenía otro en mente! Asíque veré si lo pongo en marcha!

Cassandra Fenimoe: GRACIAS! 1. me encanta dar otras facetas! POner en plan de: "¿Y sí...?". 2. JAJAJA La verdad que si u u... A veces veo a Hiroki y digo: No es muy cruel?! 3. Jeje Lo siento... se me ha complicado para terminar el ultimo capítulo, pues como dije los finales no son lo mio u u. Sin embargo, aqui esta! Jejeje Antes de terminar, estba leyendo el capítulo del Lemmon, y la verdad es que fue algo grosero . . Asíque lo he cambiado y lo voy a subir modificado n n. Fa! Muchisimas gracias por tus criticas *w*.

Nekku´s: Lo sientoooo T T Me tardé mucho u u... perdón!

Candy-leyz: o0o Gracias! Me alegra ver que lo que he querido lograr se ha hecho! Es genial *w*.

Noriko Elric: Creo que uno se arriesga cuando se entra en la mente del persnaje, proque no todos estarán de acuerdo ¿Verdad? Asíque me alegra mucho que esten de acuerdo con mi visiónd e Hiro *w*. Me halaga tanto que sea tu primer fic de Junjou *w*.

Tori-kimura: Jejeje Eh aqui el porqué de Nowaki! Espero no haber desepcionado u u.

AnyKawaii: Acertaste!!! JAjaja Tenía miedo que el título fuese muy obvio XD... pero veo que de todas formas no le ha sacado interes a la historia *w*. Adelante, hos dos la mano de mi fic... Pero como todo padre amoroso, viviré con ustedes en una casa de chocolate!

X0o-KhareHchaN-o0X: Descuida. *Sí, Nowaki esta en su derecho de irse... Pero imagina que en mnedio de la serie, se hubiese marchado asi de pronto. Entonces, luego de una escena feliz de Usagi y su niño, pasan a la imagen super depresiva de Hiroki bebiendo en la sala. Al siguiente capítulo, es el turno de Miyavi y de fonde esta Hiroki bebiendo entre los libros de la sala de profesores. Y luego en el otro capítulo trata de como Hiroki bebe en diferentes partes de Japón y al finalizar el capítulo, los últimos 3 min. los usan para mostrar a Nowaki, que esta bailando en un bar gay o0o... ¡¿Eh?! Yo no escribi eso ... O, sobre la guerra de Ukes... Supongo que el niño de USagi no hará nada... en cambio... ... el del profesor, ya me lo veo prendido de Hiroki mordiendole la oreja (no se porque, pero lo veo en la oreja). Pero a todo esto *w*, me alegra haberle complacido en su fantasía!

Kaori Lawliet: Oh, pues. Liwet es el ángel de la fisica. Es que había visto a alguien más con ese nik y me llamó la atención. Liwet es el ángel que protege a los fisicos, así como Omael es el ángel de los quimicos owo. Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer mi fic *w*.

RurouninKenshinHimura: WUAAAA Que halagoooo!!! Enserio lo dices T T Snif... Muchas gracias!!!! MIL perdones por la tardanza u u. Que bueno que les este causando tantas emociones mi fic *w* Me siento tan feliz!

.fan: Muchas gracias! Perdón la tardanza, ninguna excusa es razón u u... pero se me ha complicado u u.

Jullieto: JAJAJA NAdie entiende a Nowakiii! T T... Esta bien XD... Es malo owo!


End file.
